In the past there have been remote control devices that comprise a touch screen operated to switch the operating state of a heat pump system. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Nos. 2013-076493 and 2013-002717 both disclose a remote control device for air conditioning system, comprising a touch screen intended to make the device easier to operate for a user.